A New Love?
by Prince Quinn
Summary: Patty is serious for once when she decides she wants to take Chrona out for a 'fun day'. Patty x Male!Chrona DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Personally, people have thought of Patty as a short, energetic little girl. No one has ever really taken the chance to get to know her better. Except for one very special person, me. I'm Chrona, Medusa's son. As many people already know, I'm easily scared, I'm very shy, and I really hate being out of Mr. Corner. Whenever I'm in Mr. Corner, Ragnarok never bugs me, the blue man, Sid, never bugs me. Only Maka would come to visit me and she'd be the one to take me out of my shell, to make me act normal. That all changed the day Maka got sick and had Patty come visit me. Patty was obnoxious that day, but as soon as she came to visit me in place of Maka, she immediatly calmed down, and started to talk to me like I was a normal person, someone who was just like everyone else, just, not as loud.

"Hey, Chrona, how come you're still in that dingy old corner? Let's go ask Lord Death if you can go out with me for a bit! We'll have fun, you'll see." Patty suggested. I nodded, and slowly got out of my corner, my right hand gripping my left arm. As hard as I try, I've never been able to come out of that habit. I slowly followed behind her, my eyes never staying in one place for too long. "Hey, hey, walk faster, Chrona!" Patty giggled, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the Death Room. I tripped over my gown, and she helped me up. "You have to be careful or you're gonna get hurt. Look, you have a brush burn on your hand!" She gently pulled my hand to her lips and kissed the spot. "All better!"

"Uh, um.. Th-Thank you, Patty." I mumbled, a blush slowly spreading across my face as I stared at the ground.

"No problem, Chrona. That's what friends are for, right? Anyway, we'd better hurry or else someone will get there before us and we'll have to wait. Oh yeah, while we're out, lets go get you a different outfit than this old dingy one. Plus, its getting a bit tight, don'tcha think?" Patty continued to ramble on as she dragged me along to the Death Room. "Miss secretary lady, we need to see Lord Death. Its an urgent emergency!" Patty glowered at the lady, and she lets us through without a second thought.

"Hello, hello, hello! How are you doing, Patty, Chrona?" Lord Death smiled down at us. Or so it felt like. You could never really tell because of the mask that hid his face from us. "Whaddya need? Need a new blanket or a new pillow? How about a new light in your room, Chrona?"

"Actually, Lord Death, I dragged Chrona here to ask you if I could take him out for a bit. I mean, he's been stuck in that room for so long, I thought that it'd be good to get some sun for a bit. Whaddya think?" Patty explained, then looked up at the towering man with a look of hope. "I'd really love to take him out, I mean, it'd be something nice for him, like, he gets to hang out with friends, and I could bring the other's, and we could all go together if you'd like. I just really wanna take him out."

Lord Death watched us for a bit, then he grinned, again, or so we thought. "Patty, seeing as you really wanna do this, I give you permission to take him out," Patty cheered, "also, you don't need to take anyone else, I can see that you really wanna be with him by yourself, so, I'll allow it." Patty grinned and thanked him. "Well, you may go now." I bowed then stood up, dragging Patty out insted of the ladder. She waved goodbye to him, and caught up with me.

"Where are you t-taking me, Patty?" I asked her. She put a finger to her lips, telling me that it was a secret. "P-Please tell me, I-I don't like surprises. I don't know how to deal with this!" I cried out, then scurried off to some random corner to sulk. I really do hate surprises.

"Chrona, come on. It'll be fun, don't worry. We're just going to a few stores so you can try out some outfits that will look good on you. Then we're gonna get your hair cut and dyed! Then we'll get ice cream, alright?" Patty clammered over to me, kneeling infront of me. "So don't worry, you dummy." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to a store called 'Hot Topic'. (A/N Sorry, couldn't think of a store. Don't worry, Chrona's also going to Aeropostale! And maybe another store... Dunno yet.)

"I don't know how to deal with clothes like these!" I cried out as I came out of the changing room wearing a gray Blink 21 shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black and white converse. "C-Can I change out of this now?" I stuttered out. Patty shook her head and ran up to another stand, then came back holding a skull hat. She plopped it on my head then started to clap. After she was done with her outburst, she ran up to the cashier and paid for the outfit, saying that I was gonna wear it out.

"Time to go to Aeropostale!" She shouted as she dragged me from the store, my old clothes forgotten. "Hurry, hurry, I have an outfit in mind that would look absolutely charming on you!" She grinned at me, and I stared back. This was not gonna be good, I could already feel it. As she got me into the store, she grabbed random things off of random shelves, and pushed me into the changing room with them.

"P-Patty, I don't think I can wear this!" I told her through the door, quickly shoving a gray undershirt under the door. She huffed but picked up the shirt, telling me to try on the rest of what she'd grabbed. After putting on the outfit, I clammered out of the changing room wearing a dark blue Aero shirt, gray skinny jeans with a lighter blue than the dark blue shirt suspender hanging off to the left, and a pair of checkered white and dark blue converse. "Patty, please don't buy this outfit, its embarrassing!"

"To bad! I think its gorgeous! Ask the people behind me, and they'll tell you the same thing." As Patty said this, Maka pushed her way towards the front of the crowd, and looked from me to Patty and back again.

"Chrona, is.. Is that you? You look... So... Freaking... Hot." She said as her face turned cherry red. "Patty, I think I'm about to... Faint.." And as Maka said this, she passed out. Soul and Kidd also pushed their ways to the the front of the crowd, Kidd's eyes focused on what I was wearing, Soul's eyes focused on the passed out Maka who was on the floor.

"Well, I'm gonna pay for the outfit, Chrona, so go change back to your other one that we just bought a bit ago, 'kay?" Patty bounced away before I could say anything, and I quickly ran back into the changing room. When I came out again, I was wearing the outfit I'd gotten from Hot Topic, and almost all the girls in the room passed out with a nosebleed. The only ones left standing were all the guys and Patty. "Let's go, let's go! Hair cut and dying time!" Patty dragged me away and I waved sheepishly to Soul and Kidd. They just stared after us.

"Patty, I think we should go now, this is really embarrassing!" I mumbled as we made our way to Death Cuts. Patty just ignored me, dragging me into the store without a glance my way. She paid for the cut and quickly dragged me to one of the chair's where the lady was waiting.

"I think, like, just the bangs should be cut." The girl said between chomps on her gum. Patty agreed and so the lady removed my hat and cut my hair. "So, like, what color do you want his hair? We got, like, black, brown, blond, and, like, a light red color. Personally, I think he'd look good going with brown hair." Again, Patty agreed, and the lady had my hair dyed brown.

"You look so hot, Chrona! I just wanna kiss you!" Patty said, a look of pure happiness glinting in her eyes. I was just barely able to notice a small blush creep onto her face.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so stupid. I confused two of my story chapters x-x Anyway! Read on!

* * *

><p>It was another day, and as I left my room to head to class, I noticed everyone staring at me. Is it because of my new looks? I think thats the reason. Patty laced her arm around mine and we walked into class Crescent Moon. Since the week before, I'd asked Patty out and she'd agreed. It was a funny relationship to most, the boy being scared of mostly everything, the girl obsessed with making the guy hot and also obsessed with giraffes.<p>

"Chrona, its time to sit down, what're you waiting for?" Patty tugged gently on my arm and I looked down at her. Apparently I had stopped moving without even realizing it. I smiled and she led me up to our seats which had been put together by Liz. As we sat, Stein rolled into the class on his wheelie chair, tipping over as usual.

"G'morning, class." Stein drawled. We all said 'Good morning, Proffessor' and he started teaching. "Well, today we're going to be dissecting the Saber Tooth tiger." As he put the scared creature on his desk, a loud knock at the door interupted all of our concentration.

"Hello, hello, hello, whats up?" Lord Death's bouncy voice floated through the doors. "Listen, we've got a new student. His name is Garrett, and he's the son of my best friend Valen. (A/N Valen Shadowbreath from Neverwinter Nights) He's a reaper just like Kid, but he has no weapon at the moment." Everyone in the room had simotaneously quieted down to listen to the conversation. "He's fifteen and... A lot like Maka." Lord Death coughed slightly then gestured to the boy that was behind him.

"Hello, Garrett, I'm Stein." Stein introduced, gesturing to himself. None of us could see the kid at the moment, so we were all eagerly leaning forward in our seats, especially me. "Let's introduce you to the class, alright?" Everyone jumped and scrambled back into their seats.

"Alright," came the soft whisper of a boy. Stein walked back in as both Garrett and Lord Death followed behind.

"Class, this is Garrett Shadowbreath. His father has passed so he was sent here until his training is complete." Stein notified. Most, if all, of the girls were leaning forward to get a better look at him.

"Hello," came his soft voice again. One girl even fainted.

"Take a seat next to Maka, she'll help you around today." The sadistic teacher motioned to the seat that was open next to the blond girl. Garrett quickly made his way to his seat and sat down, not bothering to say hello to his new-found desk-mate. (A/N ...Wtf is a desk-mate?)

"Hello, Garrett! I'm Maka, this is Soul, that's Kid, Liz, Patty, Chrona, Tsubaki, Kilik, Ox, Kim, Jacqueline, and Black Star." She pointed to each person and in turn they all called out a 'hello'.

"Hello, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Chrona, Tsubaki, Kilik, Ox, Kim, Jacqueline, and Black Star." Garrett smiled, calling out each name in the same manner Maka had introduced them. I turned and took a good look at him.

~Normal pov~

He had silky jet black hair (or so it looked) that reached his shoulders, the Sanzu lines hidden by a black hat that barely stayed above his eyes, and azure eyes. His outfit consisted of a tight gray t-shirt with Lord Death's mask designed onto it, black skinny jeans with neon green suspenders hanging on each side of his pants, and he wore white and black checkered converse sneakers. Not to mention that his voice was melodic like those of a fairytale elf. This was going to be an interesting year for all of them.

~After Class; Lunch Time~

"Hey, G-Garrett," Kim called out as the young reaper stood up to leave the class. He looked down at the girl and waited for what she wanted to ask him. "W-Would you like to eat lunch at our table?" He smiled, revealing perfectly straight white teeth, and nodded.

"That'd be wonderful, Kim." Garrett grabbed his bag lunch and made his way towards her. "Shall we go?" He held out his hand and Kim took it, blushing madly all the while.

"Garrett, Kim's mine! Don't you dare take her from me!" Ox shouted, running after the two who'd already left the room. Garrett chuckled then suggested the two of them run for it, which Kim accepted immediatly.

"Give it up, Ox. Kim's in love with Garrett and there is nothing you can do about it." Jacqueline snickered, passing the sobbing boy in the hallway. Ox cursed her then stood up, wiping his eyes and followed her into the cafeteria and to their table where Garrett and Kim were already sitting. "Hey, Kim, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Out in the hallway, please." Jacqueline grabbed the pink-haired girls hand and rushed her out into the hall. "Are you in love with Garrett? Because I suggest you don't date him unless you want to get murdered by all the other girls in the school, especially Maka who's the strongest in this school besides Stein and Lord Death."

"I don't love him, I was just being nice." (A/N Ha! I knew it, you all thought she'd fallen for him! Well thats to bad for you ^^)

"That's nice to know, Kim! Because I've already fallen for a certain girl in this school." Garrett interupted, appearing at the doorway the girls had exited from. "She's a blond, and she's got gorgeous eyes that I could drown in one of these days." He held a hand over his heart and pretended to swoon.

"Is it Maka?" She asked.

"Possibly. How many blonds do you know?"

"I know Patty, Liz, Maka, and our teacher Marie-sensei." Kim chuckled. "I doubt you'd want to go after Marie-sensei, she's already got her eye on Dr. Stein. Maka, she's in love with her weapon Soul, Patty has a boyfriend, which is Chrona, Liz... I don't think she's in love with anyone at the moment."

"Hm, thats good," With that, Garrett returned to his seat. "Hey, Ox, I think you should know this, Kim's in love with you."

"Oh, my, she's finally realized her true feelings! Kim, my dear, I'm coming for you!" He shouted gleefully.

"Hell no, Ox." Kim smacked him and he crawled over to a corner where he could sob. The girl glared at Garrett who was to busy focusing on his sandwich at the moment. "Garrett, why'd you do that?"

"Do what, my dear?" He smiled at her, his azure orbs focused on her own. She flinched back the moment her eyes locked on his though, she could see his soul. It was... Madness infested? _'Oh no, Stein needs to know about this now!' _She ran from the room and his grin only got wider.

~To Maka's Table!~

"Did you see that? Kim just ran from the room after she was done talking to Garrett. Do you think she confessed and got turned down?" Soul pointed out.

"I think she saw his soul," Kid answered, focused intently on whatever he was doing. "I've looked at it already so I know exactly what she saw. His soul is madness infe- I GOT IT! IT'S SYMMETRICAL!" The raven started clapping and Soul finally turned around to see what the boy was talking about. _'His... Lunch? Really?' _

"Wouldn't my powers be able to help him?" Marie asked, randomly popping up next to Black Star. He jumped and screamed loud enough for the entire cafeteria to quiet down to see what was happening.

"For Death's sake, Marie-sensei! You scared the great Black Star!" The blue-haired assassin shouted. Garrett walked over and did the same as Marie, scaring Black Star yet again.

"I wonder what's going on over here," he inquired, leaning by the assassin's ear and lightly blowing on it.

"GAH! You know what, new student? I challenge you to a duel!"

"Typical Black Star." Maka sighed, taking a bite from her salad and swallowing. "Always challenging the new students."

"I'll be using my weapon partner Tsubaki then. What about you?" Black Star motioned to his weapon partner who stepped forward and stood by his side.

"Is anyone here a sword weapon?" Garrett called out. A girl raised her hand from the back of the room and stood up.

"I am." She smiled. "My name is Sasaki Saku. Call me Sa-chan or Sasaki, it doesn't matter." How such a pretty girl didn't have a meister, no one would ever be able to find out.

"Good!" She transformed and landed in his hands. Their soul wavelengths syncronized and he grinned at Black Star. "You ready?" Sasaki transformed back and stood next to her new-found meister. Black Star nodded his agreement and Marie led them to where Black Star and Soul had first fought Kid. "Sasaki, transform."

"Alrighty." Sasaki transformed into her crimson blade and landed in Garrett's hands as he twirled her around expertly.

"Great. Tsubaki, shadow blade!" Tsubaki complied and landed in her meisters waiting hands. Neither he nor Black Star moved at they waited for the other to strike first. Garrett inspected their surroundings for anything that might give him an advantage. A fist-sized rock caught his attention by the doorway.

Garrett swooped down and grabbed the rock, hurling it at Black Star. The assassin easily side-stepped the rock then rushed forward, swinging his weapon. Garrett ducked just as the blade whistled over his head. He growled and tackled Black Star ferociously.

They pitched to the ground, each struggling to stay on top. Garrett rolled to the side and swept Sasaki over the ground at Black Star's shins. Black Star parried the blow with the hilt of his sword, then jumped to his feet. Twisting as he stood, Garrett attacked again, guiding Sasaki through a complex pattern. Sparks danced from their blades as they struck again and again. Black Star blocked each blow, his face tight with concentration. But Garrett could tell that he was tiring. The relentless hammering continued as each sought an opening in the other's defenses.

Then Garrett felt the battle change. Blow by blow he gained advantage; Black Star's parries slowed and he lost ground. Garrett easily blocked a stab from Black Star. Veins pulsed on the assassin's forehead and cords bulged in his neck from the effort.

Suddenly confident, Garrett swung Sasaki faster than ever, weaving a web of steel around Black Star's weapon. With a burst of speed, he smashed the flat of his blade against Black Star's guard and knocked the weapon to the ground. Before Black Star could react, Garrett flicked Sasaki up to his throat.

They stood panting, the crimson sword tip resting on Black Star's collarbone. Garrett slowly lowered his arm and backed away. Tsubaki changed out of her weapon form and ran over to her meister who'd fallen to the ground in complete and utter disbelief. Still breathing hard, he said, "We're done for today." Sasaki's naked form shimmered into focus on the blade.

"We won!" She shouted then transformed out of her weapon form, high-fiving Garrett as cheers erupted from the crowd that had gathered to watch the specticale. _'I'm surprised, the Madness didn't bother me at all during that fight.' __**'That's because you didn't need any help. Once you get a sword, you're basically undefeatable, Garrett.' **_The madness echoed.

Lord Death bounced up to the new weapon-meister pair. "Great job you two! That's the first time anyone has actually accepted Black Star's challenge! Not to mention you won!"

"Nani?" Garrett looked up at the tall black mass.

"Garrett, how would you like to keep Sasaki as your weapon partner? You two synchronized so fast, so, you two are compatible. Isn't that great?" Lord Death announced in his annoyingly jolly voice. Garrett shrugged his shoulders. "I'll take that as a yes then. And, Garrett, I'd like to see you in the death room as well."

Garrett turned and studied his partner as the two followed the death god to his death room. Sasaki had auburn colored hair that went to mid-thigh and was also tied in a low ponytail and bright blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a blue, black, and gray plaid skirt, a black shirt emblazoned with the word 'Death' in gray above her breasts towards the middle, and she wore gray DC shoes. To him, Sasaki was actually really very cute.

~To Maka and them~

"How in the hell did he defeat me so fast?" Black Star bellowed, glaring at the auburn-haired boy as he followed after the death god.

"B-Black Star, calm down! Maybe it was a fluke. Why not challenge him again tomorrow or later?" Tsubaki deadpanned as her meister turned his glare to her. After he studied her for a moment, he nodded in agreement.

"I will challenge him tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: I'm sorry! I know it was supposed to be about Chrona and Patty, but, I wanted you all to know of my newest OC's Garrett and Sasaki!<strong>

**Garrett: Why?**

**Sasaki: [Whiny voice] Garrett!**

**Garrett: Nevermind, gotta run! *He runs away, trailed by Sasaki***

**Rin: R&R please =.=**


End file.
